1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boot, more particularly to a boot having a part made of a waterproof material, such as a waterproof stretchable rubber and another part made of an air-pervious material, such as a fabric or leather.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rubber boots, such as neoprene knee boots, are generally used by hunters and farmers for their activities in forests, or muddy and watery environments. FIG. 1 shows an example of a neoprene knee boot 1 which is entirely made of a neoprene rubber. The neoprene knee boot 1 is not only waterproof but is also soft and stretchable so that it permits the user to kneel down and work on the ground. However, since the knee boot 1 is not provided with any tongue, lacing and eyelets so as to avoid difficulties in cleaning, the size of the knee boot 1 at the ankle part has to be designed particularly and accurately. If the size of the boot is large, the boot can easily slip from the foot. If the size is small, the boot cannot be worn. Moreover, since the neoprene rubber is air impervious, it does not allow the foot to breathe, and the foot can get wet due to perspiration vapor condensed inside the boot.
An object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof rubber boot which is not only soft and stretchable but is also air permeable to permit the user""s foot to breathe.
Accordingly, a boot according to the present invention comprises: a shell which includes a foot portion with a bottom end, and an upper connected to the foot portion opposite to the bottom end, the upper having a top open end opposite to the foot portion, the shell being composed of a waterproof first part and at least one non-waterproof second part, the second part having an upper margin, a lower margin lower than the upper margin, and two opposite side margins connected to the upper and lower margins, the first part being connected to the second part at least along the side margins and the lower margin; the first part being made of a waterproof stretchable material at least in the upper, the second part being made of a non-waterproof air-pervious material; a waterproof air-pervious lining underlying the second part and attached to the second part along the side margins and the upper and lower margins; connection seams resulting from the connection of the first part and the lining to the second part; and waterproof seam sealing members disposed along the connection seams.